memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Q Conflict, Issue 4
|cover image = Q conflict 4.jpg|covers = 3|altcover = Q conflict 4B.jpg|altcover artist = David Messina, Alessandra Alexakis|altimage = Q Confllcit 4 RI.jpg}} The Q Conflict, Issue 4 is the fourth issue of The Q Conflict comic miniseries. Description As the captains try to figure out how to beat Q at his own game, the godlike beings offer a dangerous new challenge—drawing the extra-dimensional Prophets out of their wormhole to join the competition! The stakes have never been higher in the biggest ''Star Trek crossover ever.'' Summary On the , Jean-Luc Picard seeks the counsel of Guinan owing to her history with Q. Despite the captain's hopes however, Guinan cannot offer any meaningful advice because Q is scared and unhinged, something she's never seen from him. Rather than having been challenged, however, Guinan suspects Q is the challenger, having launched a preemptive strike on the other powerful races he saw as threats to himself. But as the God War is more than he can handle, the tournament is but a lark to distract his opponents while his forces gather his strength. As the captain leaves, Guinan offers one last piece of advice; Picard has more allies than he thinks. Appearing to all four captains at once, Q declares the break over and whisks them all to the outside of Deep Space 9, where all four ships are presently docked, so they can view the Bajoran wormhole. But as Sisko knows so intimately, the wormhole is not just a quick shortcut across space/time. Within reside the Prophets, who had refused the offer to take part in Q's games. For this challenge, all four teams will, over Sisko's protests, see who can have a Prophet exit the wormhole first. Before the quartet is whisked away however, they take note that Ayelborne and the Metron seem weary and displeased with what is happening. On the Enterprise-E, Odo is extremely blunt in describing the Prophets and their power, immediately overruling Seven of Nine's suggestion of firing on the wormhole. Spock suggests firing a stream of anti-tachyons at the wormhole, as the gate is spewing tachyons, but the beam has no effect. On the , Sisko retires to his quarters to try and commune with the Prophets. As he is their Emissary, he reasons they might grant him an audience, despite how highly they hold themselves, over Troi and Bashir's protests. On DS9, Kira has had a similar idea and sought out the Orb of Wisdom to try and communicate with the Prophets. In the observation lounge of the , Jadzia Dax suggests that they fly directly into the wormhole which, while dangerous, is something neither Kira or Sisko would ever dream of. After confirming it can be done, Kirk orders a course set. Hanging back, O'Brien questions Worf's melancholic state who reveals he was once acquainted with Dax and seeing her alive again is difficult. Soon enough the Enterprise disappears past the event horizon leaving Troi and Bashir to do little more than hope for their friends' safe return. At the nexus of the wormhole, the bridge transforms around Kirk into a white field of energy from which a Prophet emerges, presenting itself as Edith Keeler. When the captain mentions that he was sent by Q, the Prophet flies into a rage. Another Prophet, wearing the form of Gary Mitchell, appears, eager to grant Q's request of an audience. A third Prophet, this one dressed like Christopher Pike, assures Kirk that they mean him no harm and will handle Q for him. With that, the Enterprise is tossed out of the wormhole, her warp engines overheated and spewing vapor. In the garden on Cestus III, Q and Trelane reminisce before the Prophets abduct Q, now all dressed in his likeness. Q responds with his usual bluster, angering the Prophets into responding with a show of strength. As the Orb glows, Sisko and Guinan instantly detect something is wrong. The wormhole springs to life, shining a shade of orange so bright it illuminates the fabric of space itself as its gravity starts to draw Deep Space 9 into itself. The Prophets begin fusing into gestalt beings, claiming Q will know their power and, more importantly, to leave them alone. For all his power, Q cannot fight the Prophets and finds himself drawn ever closer to the wormhole which has already devoured the station and the four ships. Watching from an asteroid, Q2 tells Amanda Rogers that they're going to have to do something about this. References Characters :Ayelborne • Chakotay • Pavel Chekov • Data • Jadzia Dax • The Doctor • Guinan • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Kira Nerys • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Leonard McCoy • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Tom Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Q2 • Quark • William T. Riker • Amanda Rogers • Montgomery Scott • Seven of Nine • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • B'Elanna Torres • Trelane • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Nyota Uhura • Worf Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Borg • Changeling • El-Aurian • Ferengi • Hologram • Human • Klingon • Metron • Organian • Prophets • Q (species) • Trill • Vulcan Appendices Related media * : Guinan alludes to her her history with Q. * : Kira attempts to use the Orb of Wisdom to speak to the Prophets. Though the Orb goes unnamed, its purple colouring makes it easily recognizable. * : Worf mentions his history with Jadzia which, from O'Brien and Dax's own perspective, has yet to occur. * : The Prophets appear to Kirk wearing the faces of Edith Keeler, Gary Mitchell, and Christopher Pike, as he was in 2254. * : Q2 and Amanda Rogers return. Connections category:comics